El Regreso
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Setsu se habia desaparecido durante dodo un mes, como la recibira su querido hermano con quien no se ha comunicado durante todo ese tiempo?


Disclamer: Esta obra y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.

Nota de la Autora: No sean muy duros conmigo xD espero que lo disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyoko suspiro profundamente al ver el mágico autobús de la Musa, estaba nerviosa, puesto que no había visto a Tsuruga-san desde hace un mes, cuando el presidente de la compañía, Takarada Lory anuncio que ella estaría ausente y no podría interpretar su papel como Setsuka Heel.

Al entrar Jelly la estaba esperando con una sonrisa entusiasmada, siendo ella tan excéntrica como su marido tenía un disfraz de Gotic Loli, después de unos saludos entusiasmados la transformación de Mogami Kyoko, la actriz numero uno de la sección Love Me, a Setsuka Heel una joven que vive única y enteramente por Cain Heel, su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuruga Ren, o mejor dicho Kuon estaba sentado en el sillón de su habitación en el hotel, tenía el ceño fruncido y cada tanto miraba al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, estaba irritado, más bien llevaba todo un mes irritado por culpa de _ella, Setsu _se había desaparecido y no se había dignado a responderle ninguna llamada, eso lo ponía de un humor insoportable, lo que a su vez hacia maravillas en su papel como BJ.

El sonido de unos tacones resonando logro hacer que se enderezara y bajase su botella de cerveza mientras miraba fijamente a la puerta, adentrándose a su papel como Cain Heel.

La puerta finalmente se abrió mostrando a su hermana vestida con uno de sus extravagantes atuendos, el cual consistía en una blusa roja ajustada que no le llegaba al ombligo y un short de cuero negro bastante corto y para finalizar unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla, tan provocadora como siempre.

-¿Nii-san? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Es muy tarde- murmuro Setsu dejando su bolsón a un lado y acercándose a paso lento a su hermano.

Kyoko temblaba interiormente al ver la mirada del "Emperador de la Noche" en el rostro del actor, sus pequeños y adorables demonios gritaban extasiados alabando la maldad que despedía Tsuruga.

-_"Rostro de Setsu, ¡Rostro de Setsu!"_- chillo Kyoko mentalmente, pero sin cambiar su expresión indiferente mientras se paraba frente a su adorado Nii-san.

Como toda respuesta Cain alargo su brazo para rodear la cintura de su hermana y atraerla hacia sí mismo, obligándola a quedar sentada entre sus piernas.

-¿Nii-san?-pregunto Setsu confundida mientras envolvía sus brazos en el cuello del hombre.

-Me olvidaste…-el tono dolido de la voz de Tsuruga petrifico tanto a Kyoko como a Setsu, ambos cruzaron su mirada por un momento antes que Setsu abrazase con fuerza a su querido Nii-san.

-no vuelvas a decir algo tan estúpido como eso, jamás olvidaría a Nii-san, porque Nii-san es lo más importante que tengo y la persona a la que más amo-murmuro Setsu, Kyoko se tapaba la boca mentalmente mientras su rostro imitaba a un tomate por causa del intenso rojo que adornaba sus mejillas, claro signo de vergüenza.

-¿entonces porque no respondías mis llamadas?-la pregunta sonó amortiguada a causa de que tenía su rostro enterrado en el cuello de la rubia aspirando su aroma.

Kyoko recordó la razón del porque no tenía un teléfono móvil, y se estremeció sutilmente cuando los recuerdos de esa noche amenazaron con abordar su mente, siendo impedido por los pequeños Demonios de Kyoko, que comenzaron a desechar los recuerdos desesperadamente.

-Nii-san….destruiste mi teléfono móvil y aun he comprado uno nuevo-mascullo la chica rodando los ojos.

Tanto Ren como Kuon se sintieron avergonzados luego de esa declaración, pero Cain no tuvo ese problema limitándose a mirar fijamente a su hermana.

-Mañana iremos de compras antes de ir al set- dijo con tono caprichoso antes de cargar a su hermana al estilo princesa y recostarla en la cama antes de echarse al lado suyo.

Kyoko miro el sereno rostro del actor, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y agradeció haberse tomado una ducha antes de venir.

Entonces repentinamente recordó una cosa, y la razón principal del porque hacia este papel.

-Nii-san… ¿ya comiste? –la tensión se podía cortar con un hilo cuando Cain y Setsuka Heel cruzaron sus miradas –Alcohol y Tabaco no cuenta como comida-gruño al ver como el hombre abría la boca.

-Tsk…-murmuro Cain ladeando el rostro hacia un lado esperándose la regañina que vendría, cosa que efectivamente ocurrió mientras su hermana se levantaba de la cama dejándolo solo y caminando en dirección a la cocina mientras mascullaba para sí misma.

Esa noche Cain Heel fue forzado a comer un gran plato de comida y durmió solo como castigo.

Pero aun así se sintió relajado, porque su Setsu había vuelto junto a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Que tal? Me quedo owo es la primera vez que hago un fanfic de esta pareja jojojojo espero que me haya quedado bien.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
